1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,288 discloses a detecting connector assembly with male and female connectors and a lock arm for locking the connectors in a properly connected state. A detector is mounted to cover the upper surface of the lock arm and is movable between a standby position and a detecting position. A locking hole penetrates a free-end of the lock arm, and a resilient locking piece projects forward from the front end of the detector. The resilient locking piece engages the front wall of the locking hole in a partly connected state of the connectors to prevent movement of the detector from the standby position to the detecting position. The resilient locking piece is deformed up and disengages from the front wall when the connectors reach the properly connected state so that the detector can move to the detecting position. However, the resilient locking piece may be deformed down in an abnormal operating direction and may enter the locking hole when the detector is pushed.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to prevent a resilient locking piece from being resiliently deformed in an abnormal direction.